Silicon photodiodes may be sensitive to a wide range of wavelengths, from ultraviolet to near infrared. It may be desirable to limit collected signal to a wavelength band narrower than the complete sensitivity range. Optical band filters formed over the photodiodes disadvantageously tend to add fabrication cost and complexity to semiconductor devices containing the photodiodes.